Empty Walls
by RandomShinny
Summary: AU.Sakura-centric. Sort of inspired by the song 'empty walls' by Serj Tankian. "Congratulations everyone, you have offically been taken prisoner by society; litteraly." she said her voice tainted with resintment. Sasusaku - some naruhinata, nejiten


_**"Congrats everyone, you have officially been taken prisoner by Society." **_

**_A/N:_ _mhm, this was very _**very** _random... Just sorta sat down and started writing... well I do have a plot, I just don't know If I wanna write it, depends on what you peoples think. ^___^ and yes it may be a bit confusing at first but this chap. kinda sets you right in the center of a important senario, the other chaps will explan the past and how they got to were they are now. enjoy!_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Naruto! =(_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Everything was dark and I felt as though I was in motion. My mind was in a fog as I tried to move and quickly realized my limbs were bound together. Next I tried to sit up, my eyes were still shut, but as soon as I did so a shooting pain shot through my skull, I immediately laid back down. Slowly opening my eyes, my vision was blurry, but as soon as the ceiling came into focus I realized that I was in the back of a moving van. That, and I wasn't alone. Turning my head I saw the forms of five other teens who were out cold; all tied and bound like I was.

Sitting up again, this time slower, I positioned myself so that my back was against the corner of the van. Everything came back to me as I was trying to remember how I'd gotten here. _She was pacing back and forth trying to figure out who had been in her apartment, actually not _who_, she knew that, it was the when that bothered her.' If it a had been way earlier, there was a chance they gave up on getting me today. But if it was recently then they might have been waiting close by waiting for me to get home, in that case I'm screwed -' Her thoughts were cut off when suddenly there were two men dressed in black suits and sunglasses on her pushing her against the wall with her hands twisted behind her back. She was trying to shake them off but they were too big, she hadn't had time to pull out her Glock that was concealed under her jacket. She was struggling until one of them whispered for her to just go to sleep and the next thing she knew everything went black._ 'They must have drugged me,' I thought 'It would be the only way I'd have been out long enough to wake up here.' My mind was still in a bit of a fog, which only made my belief that I was drugged strengthen.

She had been taken prisoner by Society; literally. I was conscious that I still had my Glock under my jacket for I could feel it pressed against me because of the tight rope. After awhile of spending time in my own thoughts I saw one of the five others stir across from me on the other side of the van, a boy with black spiky hair. He seemed to be having a hard time trying to figure out where he was, just like I had. "You've been taken prisoner by Society." Was all I said to him and all I planned on saying to him. This seemed to confuse him. It was his face that showed this, not his eyes; no his eyes were _unreadable_. This did not sit well with me, I was used to reading _everyone_ and _everything_around me. It was the only reason I knew as much about Society and the world outside of what people are told and taught. So for the longest time we just stared into each others eyes, trying to figure each other out. I was thoroughly confident that he could not read me while the boy seemed unaware that he was also as unreadable.

I had no idea how long it had been before I broke our eye contact to observe the other four in the van; two girls, and two guys. Slowly but surely the others in the van began to gain consciousness. First was a guy with his long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail, he was able to sit up pretty quickly but didn't seem very alert. The first thing that caught his eye was a smaller girl with violet hair who was laying between him and a blond boy. He nudged her slightly with his foot, "Hey.. wake up."

"We've all been drugged." I told him when she wouldn't rouse. He just stared at me like he just realised I was there, then for a while he would just look between me and the black spiky haired boy, but said nothing. Next to wake, if you could call it that, was a girl with brown eyes and two brown buns atop her head. She was conscious, you could tell that much, but she seemed asleep at the same time. When the small violet haired girl had awoken she moved so that she was sitting next to the boy with his hair in a low pony tail. They didn't exchange many words, she just asked where they were, and he replied with he didn't know. The caring that he showed when she was out was gone and was replaced with a stoic reply. The blond boy with cerulean eyes was just coming to when the van came to a sudden stop, causing me to smack my head on the metal wall of the van. The spiky haired boy across from me also smacked his head when the van came to a sudden stop, but he just continued to look around, unphased by what was going on. The girl with two buns was alert by now and was watching all of us cautiously, trying to figure out what was going on.

Just then, the van doors were opened and there were two guys, the ones who were in my apartment, standing there. "Welcome to hell.," was all they said before they began to throw us out of the van one by one. The spiky haired boy went first, seeing as he had been seated against the doors which made him closest to them. He looked pissed at them but made no move to stop them. Next went the bun-haired girl, she stumbled a bit when pushed out, but was able to keep her balance. They took the small timid looking girl next, unlike the other girl, she fell on her knees, and the boy she'd been sitting next to got angry, but he bit his tongue. He tried to shove against the guy throwing him out and it earned him a punch in his jaw. The groggy blond boy hit the ground and rolled a few times before coming to a stop on his back. Last but not least there was me.

I was seated as far away from the doors as possable, and when I didn't move they got angry. "Come here and no one gets hurt." the larger of the two said. The other teens just stared at me.

"Bite me." I reply, still not moving. This just made them even more angry. The smaller of the two climbed into the van and he tried grabbing at my feet, and I kicked him across the face.

"You little bitch!" he yelled getting out and the larger of the two climbed in, before I could kick him he pinned my legs down and grabbed the rope that tied me up. Then he began to drag me out, my hand caught on something and it cut me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I felt the jagged metal tear through my flesh, this was pissing me off. When he got me out he was holding me up, he grabbed my short ponytail and yanked my head back, "Now maybe you'll learn a few manners!" Being the kind of person I am, I spit in his face.

He just growled at me and threw me on the ground. The pavement hurt like a bitch. When I rolled over on my back I once again had to bite my lip to keep from crying out, I could feel the gash on my hand splitting open further under my weight. Grunting slightly, I rocked back on my shoulders gaining momentum before jumping up landing on my feet. As I looked around I noticed that the others were being given bags, more like tossed at there feet, and by the looks of it the bags belonged to them. Then I looked up just in time to see my bag flying at my face, I reacted in time to twist out of the way and catch one of the straps between my teeth. "Ahsh 'ol," I choked out with the bag still hanging from my mouth, that got me weird looks.

The smaller of the two guys looked like he wanted to come over and slug me, but the bigger one held him back, "Leave it, there dead anyways." He still didn't seem satisfied, but turned around and got back in the van anways. Once they were both in they drove off and disappeared around the corner. I walked a few steps from were I had been and dropped my bag, then I used my teeth to open it.

I had moved away from were I had hit the ground so now the blood on the pavement was noticeable as well as my hand. "Your bleeding," came the voice of the timid girl.

'No shit,' I thoughts, but replied differntly. "Yeah, and your point being?" I said and began trying to survey what was in my bag.

"It could get infected if you don't do something about it!" This time it was the blond boy who spoke. I chose to ignore him, of course it could get infected, It was made by dirty rusty metal, I was well self-educated in the medic field. But what was more important was to see what was changed about my bag. I realised that there was nothing, it had all the stuff I'd normally carry in it. One of which being basic first-aid. Which also meant that there should a hunting knife at the bottom. Having to use my mouth once again, I turned the bag upside down dumping out all of the contents and I spot the knife. I was thoroughly aware that there were several knives in my pockets, I just couldn't reach any of them.

Still crouched down, I turn around and lean backward slightly picking up the knife; somehow I managed to get the sheath off. It hurt like a bitch _and a half_trying to grip the knife with my hand and move it so it was cutting through the rope the bound my wrist. When my wrist were finally free I dropped the knife, fresh blood all over the handle, and tried to stifle a cry of pain that threatened to pass my lips. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if it was a cleaner cut, and not so jagged. Taking a deep breath I picked up the knife again, this time with my other hand and began to work at the ropes around my torso. Once I was finally free, I put the knife down and picked up a bottle of Antiseptic. I didn't even bother with the cotton balls and just poured a small amount on my hand and wrapped it in gauze. Then I began to put everything back in my bag. When it was all put back I noticed something that I had somehow over looked when I dumped everything out. There was only one bottle of meds., not two. There was only the bottle of the pills that were supposed to help me recover from the 'attacks', not the ones to prevent them. 'Those bastards did there homework..,' I thought, 'and they really want me to suffer.'

I wiped the blood off of the knife's handle and began to wonder why nobody had said anything to me in a long time, but that ended quickly. "What about us!?!" yelled the brown haired girl, almost as if one cue, this was the first thing I'd heard out of her mouth.

"Shut it. I was just about to get to you guys." I replied throwing my bag over my shoulder and picked up my knife. She actually had the nerve to think that I'd leave them there tied up, with the only thing that could set them free? I have poor 'social skills', but I wasn't that cold. I started to cut them loose, working clockwise around the small 'cirlce' we'd been standing in, starting with the brunette. I heard her mumble a 'thank you' as she rubber her wrist, but I chose to ignore it because she didn't want me to hear it. She said it more out obligation then anything else, I could tell. When I was done with the spiky haired boy, I put the sheath back on the knife and slipped it in my pocket with the others and waited for someone to say something.

"Where exactly are we?" asked the guy with his hair in a low ponytail, to no one in particular. By the way he said it he didn't expect a reply, he just wanted to get it out there because they were all thinking it.

"Were in a small 'town' somewhere far away from the mass population. Being here confirms what I though all along, which means there's other places just like this with other people, just like us." I reply staring up at the sky casually. They all looked at me surprise etched on there faces.

"How do you know that?" it was the same guy who'd asked the first question.

"That's not important right now. What is though, is that you realise just exactly why there's so few of us in a large space, with weapons." I replied. "And why all our basic needs are met in this small 'town', when the goal is elimination, not relocation." No one seemed to understand, that was aggravating. But I was set on not telling them right now, they had to figure it out themselves or come to me and ask again once they asses there individual situations.

"How long are we gonna be in this place? They can't keep us here forever!" The blonde said taking a step toward me. I just shook my head these people were _so _ignorant to the world. We aren't supposed to leave, that's the point. So that's what I told him, basically.

"Were not meant to ever leave this place, once your here, that's it." I replied and that did not satisfy him but I wasn't about to go telling that I had no intention of staying and that I had a plan of sorts just to make him feel 'content' or 'safe'; even though I did. ".. I've watch people disappear, and they _never _come back." I added the last part in a low voice, for me to hear. But I had a sneaking suspicion that the unreadable boy beside me heard every word.

What I heard next almost sent me over the edge. The first thing I hear out of the guy's mouth is the most arrogant and ignorant thing I heard any of them say. "The dobe's right, how can they keep us here forever? And why the hell was I snatched up suddenly with all of you?" He said it plainly, unemotionally but arrogance and smugness radiated from those words whether he knew it or not. What I did next may have been a bit overboard but what he said _really_pissed me off. I unzipped my jacket, took a deep breath and pulled out my Glock quicker the anyone could see...

I pulled out my G19C and pressed it against his forehead, "Don't you get it? This was their plan for us all along!" This caused the timid girl to flinch slightly, the others stared at me like I was a dangerous psycho. The boy with the gun to his head just stared at me, his eyes still as unreadable as always. "I knew it, they knew I knew that's why I still have this." I say referring to the gun, "Which means they know I'm planning on doing something about this. I'm not stupid, I've been watching, for years, observing everything around me. Picking out the things that Society was deeming right, and stuff covered up. Watching as others went on ignorant as to what was really going on. Where we are now, well lets just say it's there way of keeping the population in check. I can guarantee all of you are either orphans or have done something, maybe you didn't realize it, that caused them to think that somehow you were a threat to there 'perfect' Society. That, or both." Everyone around was just looking at me questioningly.

I pointed my gun at the blonde boy with whisker tattoos on his face "You, you were shunned and always wished that someone would give you a chance," then I moved to the timid girl next to him. "World class inferiority complex, wanting to overcome it but for some reason, you never can." This made the guy standing on her right angry, I could tell, but continued nonetheless. The guy on her right had his long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and pearl eyes that matched the timid girl's. "World class superiority complex, funny isn't it? Close in blood relatives, but exact opposites." My being so frank didn't sit to well with them and I knew it by the expressions on there faces. Pointing my gun at the next one, another girl with her brown hair in two buns atop her head. "Orphan who if I'm correct saw abuse from the one family she was given.," Okay, now these people really were pissed at my 'prying', I was just really good at reading people and from there reactions I had been dead on. And I wasn't prying, I was just getting things out there so they wouldn't be such strangers! Yeah, that was it. Last but not least I was back to the guy I had pulled my gun out at in the first place, the one with black spiky hair, I pressed it against his head again. "And then there's you, you've seen things, similar to that which I have. I can see it in your eyes, but beyond that I can't read a damn thing."

With that, I put my gun away and took out some knives from my pockets, tossing one to each of them. They looked at her quizzically as they caught them, now they honestly didn't know whether to trust her or not. "What makes you think you have the right to pry in our business like that?!" shouted the brown-haired girl. Then I heard her mutter under her breath, "How did you know things about us..?". I just turned and looked at the brown haired chick, my own pink hair falling slightly over green eyes.

"I heard that. Contrary to what I believe to be popular belief, I knew nothing of any of you prior to this meeting, I'm just _really_good at reading people." Then I crossed my arms, "as for those knives, keep 'em and use them to survive in this place in anyway you see fit. But just so you know, If you try to attack me with them I won't hesitate to shoot you." With that I turned and walked toward a small building with a housing unit, I could feel five sets of weary, untrusting and conflicted eyes on my back. But before I got too far I turned around and looked at the guy with black spiky hair and stared into his unreadable coal black eyes. "As for you, you can choose to be anything you wish as long as you don't choose 'emotionally fucked up, dysfunctional teen who suffers from post traumatic stress disorder', that one's already taken." With that, I turned back around and entered the small building, leaving the five people silent, anything they may have asked or said to me before I disappeared was silenced with one sentence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: muahahah!!.... O_O**

**(hides) **

**DONT SHOOT! **

....

**^____^ **

**im a dork... well yeah random.**

**TACOS!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I dont think I shall continue unless someone lets me know that there intrested. ^__^**

**RANDOMSHINNY - o_O**


End file.
